Who's to Flame (LMF version)
As Flaky makes pancakes for Lammy and Flamey, she gets a telephone call. As she talks, she doesn't pay attention to the stove, which she leans against. After at a few seconds, her tail catches fire and she runs around, screaming. Lammy reacts quickly, grabs the tablecloth, and attempts to smother the fire. Unfortunately, the tablecloth ignites and Lammy is set on fire as well. Flamey desperately tries to call Patrick at the fire-station, he is unable to communicate the disaster. Believing nobody is on the line, Patrick hangs up, and Flamey leaves the house to seek help. Meanwhile, Conker, who works for the fire-brigade, rescues a cat out of a tree, while his fellow firemen, consisting of Spongebob, Smarty, Disco Bear, and Wavey, cheer him on. Flamey arrives and despite his best efforts to explain the situation at Flaky's house, the fire-brigade doesn't understand him. Luckily, Conker spots the fire from atop the ladder and convinces the fire-brigade to spring into action. Before driving off they fail to put the ladder down, causing Conker to lose his balance and fall off the ladder. He is impaled on a picket fence around the tree, while the cat, unharmed, proceeds to play with Conker's severed tail. When the fire-engine arrives at the burning house, Dandelion and Bowtie are watching it from the sidewalk. Spongebob tries to enter the house by breaking down the front door with an axe, but he accidentally hits Flaky who was about to escape. Smarty tries to enter the house via a second floor window he reaches using a ladder, but the window explodes as he reaches the top, the glass shards cutting him to pieces. Bowtie picks up Smarty's helmet off the ground, but the ladder falls down and slices Bowtie to pieces. Wavey tries to attach the fire hose to a fire hydrant, but instead attaches it to the fire truck's gas tank. Disco Bear, who controls the fire hose, doesn't see this and sprays gasoline on the fire. The fire spreads down the hose and sets other houses on fire. The fire-engine explodes and Flaky is hit in the head by the siren, forcing her brain out of her head. Luckily for the fire-brigade, Pop arrives in his helicopter and extinguishes the fire in one of the houses with water from his helicopter. Needing more water to extinguish the other buildings, Pop flies to a nearby river. Unfortunately, Pop is unable to press the right button because he has no hands. When he finally succeeds, Lumpy's garbage boat sails underneath the helicopter and Pop's crane reaches down into Lumpy's boat. Not knowing this, Pop flies back. Meanwhile, Nic and Fang have stolen Dandelion's wallet from his corpse (he was probably killed by the explosion of the fire-engine), but they argue over who gets to keep the money. Eventually, Nic knocks Fang down and takes the entire wallet, but her head is crushed by an engine block that has fallen out of Pop's helicopter. Fang then takes Pop's wallet, but he is impaled by multiple sharp objects dropped from Pop's helicopter. Fang falls on his back, pointing the sharp objects upwards, causing a falling Lumpy to be impaled on them as well. Disco Bear, severely burnt and unable to hold the hose straight, accidentally sets Pop's helicopter on fire, making it spin out of control. Pop is able to activate the ejector seat in time, however this only causes Pop to be sliced to pieces by the rotor blades. His remains fall on the sidewalk below, causing Cub and Wavey to run for cover. Wavey accidentally falls in the sewer but survives and starts walking, unknowingly turning a giant ball-valve which releases gas into the town. He ignites a match, not knowing that there is a gas-leak, causing the entire town to explode. Mime rides up on his unicycle carrying the kitten from earlier. Flamey looks around and sheepishly pretends to walk down an unseen staircase behind some wreckage. The episode ends by showing the frying pan with the three burnt pancakes, where it all began. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Fan Version episodes Category:Articles in need of images